Historias de Hunter x Hunter: El Escape de Killua
by Jinzo Spoon
Summary: Esta historia cuenta lo que pasó justo antes de que Killua conociera a Gon, Kurapika y Leorio.


El edificio era viejo, de madera, y tenía un hedor repulsivo, como a levadura añeja. Aún entre los hoteles pobres del suburbio de North Jeiro, este destacaba por su decaimiento. El gerente era un hombre viejo y delgado, el poco cabello que tenía era blanco como las nubes, y tenía una barba de como cuatro días. Al ver entrar a Killua, se quitó los lentes y dejó a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, niñito? —le dijo el anciano.

—Vengo a ver a mi tía Grana —Killua le respondió con su tono de voz inocente. La mujer que buscaba no se llamaba así, pero sabía que estaba usando nombres falsos para no ser descubierta. Había estado usando el mismo nombre desde hace unas semanas; como si quisiera que la encontraran. Tal vez se había aburrido de estar huyendo de su marido y los asesinos que mandaba, o quizás la vida que le ofrecía su nueva pareja era peor y quería terminar con su sufrimiento. O quizás era una trampa, o simplemente era una idiota y pensaba que no la iban a encontrar, pero algo era seguro, el vengativo de su, ahora ex esposo, no iba a parar hasta verla muerta. La humillación que recibió luego de que su esposa lo dejara por uno de sus guardaespaldas lo llenó de ira y rencor, y siendo secretario de uno de los Diez Ancianos de la mafia, no le faltaba el dinero para contratar a asesinos.

—Bueno, debes dejar tu nombre y firmar acá —el viejo le apuntó la carpeta de registro, y luego le acercó un bolígrafo.

—Está bien.

Killua firmó el papel y puso un nombre falso. Luego agradeció al gerente con una reverencia y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—¡Oye niño! —exclamó el anciano—. Eeeh… —miró el registro— ¡Charlie! —Killua se volteó a mirarlo—. Ten cuidado al subir esas escaleras, ¿sí?, la madera está podrida y podría romperse si pisas muy fuerte.

—Lo tendré —respondió Killua con una sonrisa tierna. Comenzó a subir las escaleras con lentitud.

"Si la mujer hubiera cambiado de nombre habría tenido que atacar a ese viejo. Es una suerte, porque parece un buen tipo."

Llegó al segundo piso y encontró la puerta que estaba buscando. Era la habitación 09. La golpeó tres veces, y esperó, mirando directo hacia la mirilla.

—¿Quién es? —dijo una voz desde dentro, después de unos segundos.

—Abre la puerta, Sedna —le respondió Killua. Se escucharon unos pasos. Killua apoyó su oreja en la madera y comenzó a escuchar cómo la mujer revolvía sus cosas.

"Esperaba que fuera más cooperativa, para no tener que hacer escándalo, pero no me está dejando otra alternativa."

Abrió la puerta de una patada, y entró velozmente a la habitación. Al verlo, Sedna comenzó a correr, gritando. Killua se abalanzó contra ella, que estaba de espaldas, y en el camino transformó las uñas de su mano derecha en unas garras afiladas como navajas. Atravesó la espalda de la mujer de una sola estocada. Una explosión de sangre adornó las paredes y el piso del lugar con un rojo oscuro y espeso. Killua retiró su mano. Sedna cayó de rodillas, y luego hacia un costado. Al caer reveló algo que ocultaba su cuerpo. A unos metros de allí, una niña de unos cinco años apareció frente a Killua.

—¿Mami…? —Los ojos azules de la niña estaban fijos en el cuerpo de su madre agonizante. Su cabello rubio le pasaba los hombros. En sus manos tenía el peluche de un perro gris ensangrentado, y todo su pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelto en sangre. Killua quedó inmóvil ante tal imagen.

—No… la mates… por favor… te lo ruego… por favor…—susurró Sedna, que botaba sangre por la boca, ya sólo le quedaban unos segundos de vida.

"El contrato no decía que tenía una hija…"

Killua se quedó en silencio, mientras la mujer seguía balbuceando súplicas, hasta que finalmente se ahogó en su propia sangre y murió. La niña estaba quieta; una sombra cubría su rostro. Killua no sabía qué hacer, si matarla o no. Su instinto le decía que debía hacerlo, pero algo lo detenía. Había algo con la niña, algo que le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba dilucidar qué era.

Entonces la niña comenzó a llorar, y luego a gritar, confundida. Movía el cuerpo de su madre tratando de despertarla.

Killua la observaba, perturbado.

Alguien se acercaba, seguramente el gerente había escuchado el escándalo. Se volteó para atacar a quien entraba, pero tuvo que detenerse; Era Illumi, su hermano mayor.

—Veo que aún no terminas tu parte, Kil —le dijo Illumi mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Illumi… No te esperaba.

—Yo tampoco, pero el objetivo era más débil de lo que decían. No me dio mucha pelea. Como terminé antes decidí venir a ayudarte... —Miró en dirección a la niña—. Ella. ¿Por qué no la has matado aún?

—Porque… porque no es mi objetivo, ya maté a la mujer. Ahora vámonos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Illumi siguió acercándose, lentamente.

—La niña. No estaba en el contrato.

—Sí que estaba… ¡Ah, olvidé pasarte esa parte! —hizo un sonido parecido a la risa, pero más apagado y tenebroso—. No, mentira, no lo olvidé. Te estaba probando, Kil, y no pasaste mi prueba —pasó por al lado de Killua—. Esperaba que vieras que, esta niña quedaría huérfana y crecería en la pobreza y el rencor, posiblemente termine vendiendo su cuerpo por dinero, o la vendan como esclava por ahí; pero más importante aún, que en caso de que sobreviva a todo eso y aún te guarde rencor por haberle quitado a su madre, podría presentar un peligro para nuestra familia. Hmmm, qué decepción. Te daré un castigo al llegar a casa —la niña seguía llorando, encima del cadáver de su madre. Illumi estaba a punto de tocar a la pequeña.

—¡No puedes matarla! —gritó Killua, para sorpresa de él mismo.

—¿A qué viene eso? ¿Me estás dando una orden? —Illumi lo miraba con sus ojos negros, que no revelaban sentimiento alguno. Se devolvió un poco hasta donde Killua.

—No…

—Entonces, dime, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo? —Illumi estaba casi encima de él. Killua sintió una gran tensión en todo el cuerpo, y miedo, un terror que sólo Illumi podía hacerle sentir. No pudo responder.

—Sonabas tan apasionado, por un momento pensé que tenías una razón. Qué alivio. Bueno… —Illumi se acercó a la niña otra vez, la tomó del cuello con una mano y la levantó. La niña pataleaba—. Entonces la mataré —comenzó a apretar su cuello.

—¡Tengo una razón! —gritó Killua, otra vez, de manera impulsiva.

—¿Sí? —Soltó un poco el cuello de la niña, pero sin soltarla del todo—. Te escucho.

—¡E-el abuelo, dice que no hay que matar a las personas por las que no nos pagan! —dijo Killua, sudando del nerviosismo.

—Bueno, parece que mi hermano es sordo, porque acabo de decir que sí estaba en el contrato, ¿no me estabas prestando atención? Tu castigo subió de nivel —volvió a apretar el cuello de la niña, y su cara se puso roja. Killua estaba en silencio, tiritando. —¿Estás seguro que no tienes una mejor razón?, la estoy matando, Kil, ya se va a morir —Killua siguió en silencio, la niña pataleaba en una convulsión—. Jeh. Pero en parte tienes razón, por ella no nos van a dar nada, porque no estaba en el contrato originalmente —la niña comenzó a botar baba por la boca—, yo pedí que la incluyeran, gratis, por lo que te expliqué antes, y su padre no tuvo problemas en aceptar. Pero recuerda, Kil, con o sin dinero, si te comprometes a algo, estás obligado a cumplirlo.

Killua dejó de tiritar, y empezó a mirar al vacío, con la mirada perdida.

—Bah, qué aburrido eres —Illumi dejó a la niña en el suelo, que luego comenzó a toser y respirar con intensidad—. Era broma. No está en el contrato. Es cierto que pedí que la incluyeran, pero Papá se opuso —se encogió de hombros—. Hasta me dijo que si le hacía algo se iba a enterar y me iba a castigar. No sé por qué se preocupa tanto por una niña que no es de él, pero… quién lo entiende.

Illumi dio unos pasos hacia Killua, y le puso una mano encima de la cabeza.

—Muy bien, hermanito, no me decepcionaste. Por un momento pensé que te ibas a entrometer, pero tú sabes que no tienes que desobedecerme nunca ¿verdad? —Killua no le respondió—. Je je. Bien, vamos.

Ambos abandonaron la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. En la entrada estaba el gerente, tirado sobre su mesón, con una gran aguja atravesándole la garganta, y por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas. Al ver eso Illumi le sacó la aguja.

—Viejo asqueroso. Mira, estaba leyendo una revista de ropa interior para mujeres.

Salieron del lugar, las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. Corrieron por las calles de North Jeiro hasta llegar a su jet privado. Killua estuvo en silencio durante todo el viaje.

Al llegar a casa, Killua sentía que ya no era el mismo; que acababa de estallar en su mente algo que crecía en su interior desde hace unos años. Sentía que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, y que su cerebro estaba procesando miles de ideas por segundo. Se encerró en su habitación y jugó videojuegos por una semana. Su familia estaba acostumbrada a que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, así que no lo molestaron. Su cabeza estaba plagada de pensamientos, pero todos tenían algo en común: Matar. Pensaba en cómo sería matar a toda su familia, especialmente a Illumi, y luego quizás fugarse. Pensaba que tal vez así calmaría su dolor, pero incluso si lograra matarlos a todos, luego tendría que matar a los mayordomos, y a los perros guardianes, y hasta al portero. Todo llevaba a matar a alguien, y la muerte traía más muerte, y era algo que nunca acababa. Tal vez sería mejor arrancar este problema de raíz y suicidarse, pensaba, y así terminar su corta y tormentosa existencia.

El personaje de su videojuego estaba navegando por los mares, peleando contra demonios y bestias con su espada mágica, salvando a aldeanos y princesas, libre. Killua miraba la pantalla y deseaba con todo su corazón que su vida fuera como en los videojuegos, en donde los personajes salen de su casa en busca de una aventura, construyendo su propia vida. Desde que le compraron su primera consola esto era algo que causaba una disonancia en su cabeza. Se preguntaba cómo es que su vida era tan distinta y carente de significado. En los videojuegos, los padres dejaban ir a sus hijos, y ellos recorrían el mundo junto a un grupo de amigos. O mejor aún, a veces ni siquiera tenían padres, nadie que dominara su destino; pero en su caso, alguien ya había decidido qué iba a ser de su vida. Siempre lo consideró injusto, en el fondo de su cabeza, pero nunca se había atrevido a aceptarlo, y ahora, luego de aquel incidente en su última misión, esta idea de libertad salió de su escondite y lo invadió por completo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba seriamente considerando esa posibilidad.

Luego de una semana alguien tocó su puerta. Killua fue a abrir. Era Gotoh, uno de los mayordomos de la familia.

"La única persona que se preocupa realmente por mí."

—Gotoh. Hola ¿Qué quieres?

—Amo Killua, ha estado una semana sin comer. Le dije a su madre que me preocupaba su estado de salud, pero ella me dijo que usted estaba acostumbrado, por su entrenamiento. Aun así, creo que no debería dejar de comer por tantos días, si no come no podrá crecer para ser el jefe de esta familia.

Esas palabras, "Jefe de familia", Killua había llegado a detestarlas, pero no podía enojarse con Gotoh.

—Bien, saldré a comer, pero sólo si tú me cocinas mi plato favorito.

—Encantado, amo Killua.

Killua se arregló para salir a comer al jardín. Gotoh le había preparado un pastel de chocolate y jugo de pera natural. Killua se sentó en el pasto, a pesar de que habían llevado sillas, y Gotoh estaba parado atrás, con un carro de cocina. Killua dio unos golpes en el suelo, invitando a Gotoh a que se sentara a su lado.

—Amo Killua, sabe que nosotros los mayordomos no podemos…

—Siéntate. Es una orden.

—Como ordene, señor —Gotoh se sentó a su lado.

Desde ese lugar se veía todo su territorio, las altas murallas que lo rodeaban, e inclusive, parte de la ciudad que estaba más allá de ellas. Era el lugar favorito de Killua, aparte de su habitación.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero hay algo que le preocupa, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Killua solía mentir. Estaba en su naturaleza, pero con Gotoh sentía que no podía ocultar nada. Estaba en su casa desde que tenía memoria, y fue más un padre para él que su propio padre. Estaba siempre pendiente de que no le faltara nada, y escuchaba sus más íntimos secretos. Silva, su padre real, era como su héroe, y Killua soñaba con alguna vez ser como él. Pero apenas lo veía fuera de los entrenamientos, y cuando estaban juntos casi nunca hablaban.

—¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

—Mi existencia —luego de decir esto apretó una mano arrancando un poco de pasto en el lugar que se afirmaba.

—¿Cómo así?

—No lo sé, estoy aburrido —estiró su puño y dejó caer el pasto, que parecía llover sobre la ciudad—, no sé qué hacer con mi vida.

Gotoh lo miró desconcertado.

—Era broma, estaba bromeando…

—Me enteré de lo que pasó con el maestro Illumi. No tiene que mentirme.

Killua iba a decirle algo, pero se quedó en silencio mirándolo, y luego volvió su vista hacia el horizonte.

—Quiere dejar de ser asesino, ¿verdad? —Gotoh preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

—No lo sé, tal vez.

—Hmmm —Gotoh meditó unos segundos—. Tal vez necesita una conversación con su señor padre. De seguro él también pasó por algo similar a lo que está pasando usted, en algún momento de su vida. Quizás pueda darle algún consejo.

"No lo entiendes, es justo lo que no quiero, que él me diga qué hacer."

—Nah, ja ja. Estoy seguro que no es nada. Va a pasar. No te preocupes, Gotoh —Killua le dedicó una sonrisa a su mayordomo, quien simplemente lo miró, como analizándolo. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Killua se paró—. Ehmm, gracias por el pastel. Estaba muy delicioso.

Killua se devolvió a la mansión, corriendo.

"Sólo queda una cosa por hacer."

Llegó a su habitación. Miró la consola en el suelo, su juego favorito aún estaba puesto en ella.

"Irme de aquí, por mi aventura."

Killua salió de su habitación, sin nada más que su patineta favorita bajo el brazo. Cruzó los pasillos de la mansión, bajó las escaleras, y luego abrió la puerta principal, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas, Kil? —le dijo su madre, desde arriba, en el balcón.

—Voy a dar un paseo.

Ella lo miró unos segundos, con su visor robótico y el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, pero tienes que comer antes de salir; la cena está lista.

Killua miró hacia afuera, y luego cerró la puerta.

Su madre se devolvió hacia el comedor. Killua subió las escaleras, y entonces paró unos segundos. Miró hacia abajo, la puerta principal se veía imponente, con sus adornos de dragones que llegaban hasta el techo. Pensó en devolverse, pero en vez de eso siguió caminando hacia el comedor.

"Cobarde."

Cuando llegó, Killua observó a su familia, que ya estaba instalada. Su madre ocupaba la silla principal, como correspondía a la señora de la casa. A su derecha estaba su hermano menor, Kalluto. A la izquierda, el primer asiento lo ocupaba su tatarabuelo, y al lado de él estaba Milluki, su otro hermano mayor. El resto de los asientos estaban vacíos. Illumi, su padre y su abuelo estaban fuera haciendo misiones.

—Pero miren quién se dignó a aparecer, nuestro siguiente jefe de familia —dijo Milluki, con una tonalidad maliciosa.

—¡Kil! —su Madre exclamó, tan ruidosa como siempre—. ¡Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado! Kalluto, cariño, cámbiate de asiento por favor.

—Creo que paso.

Killua se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, el que correspondía a su padre.

—¡Aún no eres el jefe, hermanito, no deberías ocupar el asiento de Padre! —le gritó Milluki.

—Milluki, cállate, claro que ese es su lugar —respondió su madre. Milluki se puso rojo de furia.

Cenaron por unos minutos, en silencio. Killua no tenía mucha hambre, y se puso a jugar con su bistec, cortándolo en varios trozos. El pedazo de carne sangraba con cada corte, y se imaginaba que estaba descuartizando a Illumi, y después apuñalaba cada trozo.

—Kil, come tu comida —le indicó su madre.

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? Has estado siete días sin comer.

—Le pedí a Gotoh que me hiciera un pastel y comí más de la cuenta.

—¿Gotoh? ¡Sabe que no tiene que darte de comer a deshoras! ¡Ya verá ese…!

—También sabe que tiene que hacerme caso en todo. No es su culpa, mamá, yo se lo ordené.

Killua sintió a Kalluto mirarlo fijamente, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, éste la desvió hacia otro lado.

—Kil —dijo Milluki de repente—. Escuché a mi mamá gritar ¿Para dónde ibas? —los demás miembros de su familia dejaron de comer y miraron a Killua, que tenía su patineta cerca de sus pies. El Tatarabuelo siguió haciendo como si no existían.

—De paseo.

—¡Mientes!

—Mira, no es de tu incumbencia, métete en tus asuntos.

—¡Te ibas a fugar! —Milluki miró a su madre, como esperando ver su reacción.

—¡¿Qué?! —Madre dio un grito llevándose la mano a la boca. El Tatarabuelo paró de comer.

—¡No! —gritó Killua, esta vez todos lo observaban.

—¡No mientas! ¡Sólo sacas esa patineta cuando vas a salir de la mansión!

Kalluto lucía preocupado, y su madre aún más.

—¡Kil, dime que es mentira!

—… —Killua no pudo negarlo—. No, es verdad. Me voy, Madre. Ya estoy cansado de ser asesino. Lo siento. —Tomó su patineta.

—¡No puedes irte, eres el heredero! —Su madre miró al Tatarabuelo— ¡Abuelo, dile! —el viejo miró a Killua y sonrió.

—¡Si puedo, y lo haré! —Killua se giró y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Vas a desperdiciar tu vida! —le gritó su madre entre lágrimas.

Killua abrió la puerta del comedor y salió, pero afuera estaba Milluki, que se había adelantado para bloquear el pasillo.

—No irás a ninguna parte —le dijo sonriendo, en su mano tenía un cuchillo. Killua caminó hasta donde él y éste trató de apuñalarlo, pero Killua era mucho más rápido, y le quitó el cuchillo de las manos, luego le dio un golpe rápido en el cuello que mandó a su hermano al suelo. De repente sintió una patada en la espalda que lo empujó hacia adelante, casi botándolo. Su patineta se le escapó de las manos y quedó varios metros por delante, casi llegando a las escaleras. Killua se giró y se dio cuenta que era su otro hermano, Kalluto. Detrás de él estaba su madre gritándole órdenes. Killua saltó a atacar a Kalluto, pero Milluki agarró su pie y lo hizo tropezar, luego lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo desde atrás para no dejarlo escapar, aplastándolo con su cuerpo.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No! —Milluki no tenía tanta fuerza como él, pero su peso le daba la ventaja. No podía zafarse.

—¡Killua, ya basta! —le ordenó su Madre.

Killua aún tenía el cuchillo en la mano izquierda. Dobló su brazo como pudo y se lo clavó a su hermano cerca del estómago, quien dio un alarido de dolor y aflojó los brazos. Killua se los quitó de encima, se paró como pudo y de una patada lanzó lejos a su hermano, quien cayó encima de Kalluto. Killua comenzó a correr.

—¡Abuelo! —gritaba su madre— ¡Detenlo, abuelo!

Killua no miró hacia atrás. Se encontró con su patineta, la puso bajo sus pies y siguió su huida a toda velocidad.

Cruzó el largo pasillo que llevaba al comedor, y entonces apareció ante sus ojos la entrada de la mansión, otra vez. Bajó el balcón de un salto, aterrizó de manera magistral, frenó y mandó su patineta hacia arriba con un golpe del pie, para después tomarla en el aire.

Abrió la puerta principal, y se detuvo.

"Adiós", pensó, y comenzó a cruzar por la puerta.

—¡Kil! —escuchó un grito. Era su madre—. ¡Kil, no te vayas!

—Hasta nunca, madre —siguió cruzando. Pero de pronto sintió que algo le golpeó la cabeza y lo dejó aturdido. Cayó aterrizando en una rodilla.

—No me dejaste otra opción… —La voz de su madre sonaba triste mientras bajaba las escaleras. Killua la miró, en su mano tenía su abanico.

"¿Qué fue eso…?"

Los miembros de su familia tenían habilidades que Killua no podía comprender, que le parecían casi mágicas. Siempre que pasaba algo extraño Killua asumía que debía ser una de esas cosas, pero aún no le explicaban cómo funcionaban. Aquellas cosas le daban mucho miedo.

Su madre se acercó hasta donde él, y se quedó a unos metros de distancia. Killua estaba aún tratando de pararse.

—Kil, hijo, aún tienes un gran futuro por delante, tu carrera como asesino apenas comienza…

Killua se paró y la miró. Sus ojos se sentían negros como un abismo sin fondo, y sus manos estaban tensas, con sus uñas transformadas en garras, indicándole que si se acercaba un poco más la iba a atacar. Killua no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, así que su parte más oscura y primitiva salió a flote, aquella que sólo salía cuando corría peligro su vida o sufría alguna emoción fuerte.

En vez de alejarse, su madre se acercó, y Killua respondió a su amenaza lanzándole un zarpazo directo a la cara. Su madre se tomó el rostro y comenzó a caerle mucha sangre, y luego lágrimas. Killua sintió que alguien lo miraba desde arriba, y vio que era Kalluto, que estaba en el balcón del segundo piso.

—No me busquen— Le dijo. Y antes de que pudieran responderle, cerró la puerta con fuerza y corrió colina abajo.

Mientras huía no pensaba en nada, sólo tenía en mente llegar a la entrada. Quería estar lejos de todo, ya tendría tiempo para pensar, cuando llegara a la ciudad.

A mitad de camino lo detuvieron unos mayordomos, y Killua no pudo resistirse.

Lo llevaron a la mansión de los mayordomos, y allí lo esperaba Gotoh.

—Maestro Killua… No pensé que realmente iba a intentarlo. Su madre me ordenó que lo detuviera.

—…

Entonces sonó un teléfono en la sala, y Gotoh fue a atenderlo.

—¿_Madame_…? Sí… No… No… Lo siento, no pudimos detenerlo, atacó a algunos de mis hombres y luego escapó. Ya recibimos confirmación del portero. El amo Killua abandonó el territorio de su casa… —Gotoh miró a Killua, quien estaba sin palabras. No podía creer que Gotoh hubiera mentido por él—. Sí… Asumiré las consecuencias —dejó el teléfono en su lugar.

—Gotoh…

—No tiene que decir nada. Son órdenes del amo Silva. Hace unos años me dijo que esto iba a pasar, y que si pasaba, lo ayudara a escapar.

—¿Padre…? ¿Cómo sabía…?

—Su padre es el mejor asesino del mundo. Tiene que saberlo, joven amo —Gotoh esta vez sonreía. Pero su sonrisa, aunque amable, viniendo de él era intimidante. —Tome —Gotoh le pasó una tarjeta.

—¿Esto es…?

—Dinero, para su viaje. El amo Silva me dijo que se la pasara. Por cierto, ¿A dónde irá?

Killua se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. A algún lugar que me parezca divertido.

—Bueno… Buena suerte en su viaje, pequeño amo.

—Gotoh… Gracias.

—No tiene que agradecerlo. Chicos, acompañen al amo Killua hasta la entrada, y asegúrense de que nadie se entere.

—¡Entendido! —dijeron todos al unísono.

Y así Killua abandonó los territorios de la Familia Zoldyck, para ir en busca de sus primeras aventuras en libertad, y quién sabría lo que el futuro le esperaba.


End file.
